The 4378th chance
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: An alternative ending for 7x22 written for the Huddy Secret Santa on house cuddy LJ


**This is an alternative ending to 7x22 I wrote for the Huddy Secret Santa on house_cuddy LJ.**

**Thanks a lot to Jane (LEfan77) for beta reading :)  
><strong>

**_**Prompt:** Alternative ending to any episode, any season_ by Audrey **(aud_woman_in)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 4378th chance<br>**_

"Is he going to be okay?" Rachel asked in a soft, tired voice.

"He'll be fine." Cuddy's fingers tenderly stroked the cheek of her little daughter. "Close your eyes."

"I wish though House came over to play."

It hurt hearing Rachel say that. She hated the fact that the little girl missed House. She had hoped that their break-up wouldn't affect Rachel so much but it obviously did.

Cuddy was about to say something when suddenly a weak voice prevented her from doing so. "I'd like to do that…" His eyes went from Rachel to Cuddy who's gazes were both focused on him. "Of course just if the evil captain allows me to."

"Howse!" Rachel exclaimed, got up from the couch and run over to the bed of her play buddy that just woke up from his medicine-induced sleep. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah." House lied. He actually was feeling like shit but the little one didn't need to know that.

"I worried bout you."

"You shouldn't have." He looked down at the little girl that was standing next to his bed. "I'm not worth worrying about."

Rachel didn't quite get what he had meant with the second sentence but she sensed from the sadness in his eyes that it wasn't something he was happy about. "But I did worried anyway. And mommy too and also uncle Wilson."

"Rach…" Cuddy finally got up from the couch as well. "How about we go and find uncle Wilson so you can play with him for a while? Mommy has to talk to House for a little bit, okay?"

The girl nodded. "But I wanna give Howse a hug first… Can I?" With puppy dog's eyes she looked up at her mom.

"You should ask House about that."

Rachel turned to him. "Can I?"

And since it wasn't possible for House to give a simple yes or no answer he said: "It's not like I can run away."

Rachel looked up at her mom. She was confused? Was this a yes or a no? House often said things to her she didn't really understand.

"You can, honey…" Cuddy smiled at her. "Just be careful of his leg."

The girl nodded and carefully crawled onto House's bed.

When she was finally on it she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He didn't return the hug. Of course not.

All he did was pet her softly on the small of her back for a few short moments. "Actually pirates don't hug."

"I not care." Rachel murmured against his shoulder.

Cuddy had a sad smile on her face. Her daughter was so attached to House. She was incredibly happy when she was around him. Rachel obviously had the same soft spot for him like she herself had. Cuddy wasn't sure if she should be worried or happy about it.

It took Rachel quite a while until she was ready to release House from her grip. She was kneeling next to him on the bed looking into his eyes. "You've to tell your leg to get better fast, so we can play together again."

"I'll pass the message on to my leg." House promised.

"Come on, honey, let's go and look for uncle Wilson." Cuddy took a step closer to the bed and scooped her daughter up into her arms.

"kay…" Rachel looped her left arm around her mom's neck and waved at him with her right one. "Bye, Howse."

"See you, stinky pants."

Rachel giggled. Cuddy smiled and then turned to House to assure him that she will be back in a few minutes before she and Rachel left the room to look for Wilson.

Cuddy was back in his room within 5 minutes. She looked tired and exhausted.

House wanted to say something but he didn't know what, so he just watched her putting a chair next to his bed and sitting down.

"How is your leg?" She asked while trying to make sure that her voice wouldn't give away how damn worried she was.

"Still attached. Still hurting." His voice was now already much more steady than only a few moments ago.

"How bad?"

"The morphine makes it bearable." His hand was on his leg. He had placed it there as soon as he had woken up to make sure if it was still there and if he still felt it which – to his great relief – he could.

"You are a stupid moron." She said and finally dared to look into his eyes.

"I know."

"Why the hell do you do that? Why do you constantly risk your life?"

"I wanted to save my leg."

"You could have died!" Her voice got louder.

"And what exactly would have been so upsetting about that? It's not like I have anything to live for anymore."

"Oh, you have, House. You have a wife now."

"Very funny. We both know that I just married her to annoy you."

"Which proves once again that you are an idiot."

"Men do stupid things when they get dumped by their girlfriends."

"I noticed."

House looked down on his hands. "I was hoping for you to stop me. If you had said one word I would have dumped her to run away with you."

"You are a grown man, House. You have to take responsibility for your actions. I can't always come and save you."

"You just did it again."

"I know."

"Thanks for that."

She sighed. "You are welcome… Even tough I would like to slap you for what you did. You scared the shit out of me."

"I thought in the meantime you already got used to the fact that I'm a slightly self-destructive asshole."

"Slightly is a huge understatement."

"Dorothea Brande once said something like 'there are seeds of self-destruction in all of us that will bear only unhappiness if allowed to grow'."

"Then try to be happy, House! Quit the vicodin, stop drinking and start to live."

"I was happy…" His voice was low. "I was happy with you."

It hurt. It really hurt her to see him suffer. It hurt her to see him miserable.

Her hand slowly made its way to his and took hold of it. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with us." There was a knot in her throat. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Me too." He squeezed her hand. "We were great together."

She nodded and swallowed. "Yeah… we were."

"And the sex was just incredible." His fingers were caressing the back of her hand.

Cuddy wiped away her tears, started chuckling and agreed: "Absolutely incredible."

He looked down onto their clasped hands. They were fitting together like they had been created for each other. They were a perfect match.

"Do you think… that some day… you'll be able to give me my 4378th chance?"

She looked into his eyes. "I'll give you your 4378th chance right now…" She said. "But just as a friend for a start!"

A small smile formed on his lips. He was suddenly feeling a lot better. Friends was still the last thing he wanted them to be but being her friend was a good way to slowly make his way back into her life.

"And don't screw it up, this time! I'm not so sure if I'll give you a 4379th chance." Cuddy warned.

"I won't." House said… And this was the first time in his life that he really believed that he will do everything he can in order not to screw this up again.

**-end-**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not so creative in entiteling stories... So please forgive me if the title is crappy ;)<strong>

**Merry Christmas!  
><strong>


End file.
